The Arendelle Resort and Lodge
by the lazy way
Summary: After the death of her parents, Elsa Odense inherits the Arendelle Ski Resort and Lodge: the once highest rated Ski resort in Norway. But will a secret she'd kept since childhood ruin her newfound status? And what of her younger sister, who might be too naive for her own good? (MODERN!AU)
1. Chapter 1

_January 8th, 2016_

 _The Arendelle Resort and Lodge have just announced that it will be opening its doors to guests again for a limited time this summer._

 _Resort guests and staff were only given 2 days' notice before the Resort closed in the fall of 2003. Nearly 450 jobs were lost, which resulted in multiple lawsuits directed at owner James Odense. (Five of which were settled outside of court, with Odense winning the sixth in trial) Odense's representatives released a statement stating the resort was closed due to immediate family matters, and was set to be reopened the following year. The reopening was postponed, and ultimately cancelled._

 _The Arendelle Resort and Lodge was first opened in 1953 by James Odense Sr, with his son taking over in Lodge, with nearly 300 guest rooms, maintained an average rating of 4.8 out of 5 stars during its near 50 year run. It was famous for its beautiful location and welcoming employees, as well as the impressive slopes only a place such as Norway can offer._

 _The resort will reopen for a limited time during the weekend of July 17-19. After years of lawsuits finally settled early March this year, Young heiress Elsa Odense will be signing the final documents to inherit the estate on Saturday, July 18th. A gala will be held that evening in honor of Ms. Odense, though the event is by invite only._

 _It is also rumored Ms. Odense will sell the property, as many prospective buyers have appeared on the guest list._

 _"I believe it is safe to assume the young woman will sell the resort after all the legal matters are sorted," Duke Weselton, C.E.O and founder of Weselton Hotels and Weselton Homes, told us in an interview last Wednesday. "[If that is the case] I can assure you I'd be interested in buying the property. I have been a partner to the resort for years, and both my company and the Odense's would benefit from me buying out Ms. Odense's shares. Of course, there is no guarantee that's what she will do. I hope to speak to the lady about the matter when I attend the resort this July."_

 _James Odense, former owner of the Lodge, had mostly kept his family from public eye, and it seems that Ms. Elsa Odense intends to maintain the same levels of privacy now, as all cameras (excluding reporting and promotional film crews) brought onto resort property will be confiscated. Tabloids have not seen Ms. Odense, nor her younger sister, since 2001 when the family attended a business expo in New York, USA. This is the first time the resort will be photographed since its closing._

 _Nearly 1500 people are expected to attend the temporary reopening, with an additional 200 rooms already reserved at surrounding Weselton hotels._

 _To make a reservation, visit_ ArendelleResort&Lodge/Book_A_Room _or_ WeseltonHotels/Arendelle/Pick_your_Hotel

 _-_ Written by Alexis Gills for the Western Corona Post

* * *

 **((Tiny bit of editing done, I realized I made a pretty big story error that was driving me bonkers; speaking of errors, I realize July 18th does not in fact occur on a Saturday, but the event taking place during a weekend made the most sense to me))**

 **And coincidentally, today is July 18th! Neato**


	2. Chapter 2

_13 Years Before_

Fists were pounding on glass and metal. Screams and angry shouts were echoing in the morning air. People were shoving, kicking, and punching, all for the chance to get a close look at the slow moving car taunting them as it passed. People slammed their fists into the metal, sometimes swinging bulkier objects such as a baseball bat or a crowbar just to see a satisfying dint left in the expensive vehicle.

A large crowd had gathered, despite the early hour. Many people lined the streets, just watching the violence taking place. Many more however were acting in it. Pedestrians stood in front of the car, sometimes going as far as climbing on top of it, just to try and block its way. Hatred filled voices screamed at the automobile, taking all their sudden frustrations out on the one cause of their pain.

"You can't do this!"

"This was my only income!"

"Traitor!"

"Give us answers, you ruined our lives!"

Inside the car, terrified out of her mind, was a little girl. Barely even five years old. She'd scream and cry out every time a fist would come in contact with the vehicle or a face would suddenly peer through the tinted glass at her. She didn't understand what was happening. She didn't understand why these people hated her.

Only a few days before, they had been her friends. Babysitters, maids, chefs and concierges. Employees of her parents. Now, they were protesters. Rioters. They yelled at her like she was the devil or a monster, not like the sweet little girl she knew herself to be.

The family's personal driver let out a word definitely not child friendly, slamming on the breaks to avoid striking a protester. The girl's seat-belt dug into her chest before she was launched back against her seat. She felt terrified tears prick the corner of her eyes.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" The woman in the passenger asked. The girl's mother. Her back was straight, and she was staring straight ahead- pretending she couldn't see the people trying to attack her. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, unlike the elegant styles she usual wore, and her eyes screamed "tired." The girl had repeatably sobbed and reached for her mother during the ride, but her seat belt prevented her from succeeding. Her mother would turn around, and rest a hand on her daughter's cheek in an attempt to be comforting.

"You're going to be fine, baby. I promise," She said before wincing at the shouts coming from outside.

The child was not comforted, but for her mother's sake, she wanted to be brave.

But it was hard to be brave all alone.

"Mama, where's papa?" She asked, trying not to cry.

"He's at the resort, sweetie." Her mother said quietly.

"Is that where we're going?" The child's voice was tiny and meek.

The mother looked over her shoulder, an obviously forced smile on her lips. "That's right, sweetie."

People were now trying to rock the car back and forth, and the inhabitants of the vehicle were trying to ignore it. The shouts were getting louder, the attacks more aggressive. They must nearly be there. The little girl let out a tiny whimper.

She wanted to go home, where she could snuggle under the covers in the safety of her own room. Except, it wasn't hers and hers alone.

"Where's Elsa?" The child asked, instantly stressed.

Elsa, her older sister. The last time she'd seen her, they'd been playing in the resort banquet hall. Where was she now? Why wasn't she here? Why wasn't she with her? Elsa was brave- Elsa would protect her. Did they leave her? The girl started to panic.

"Is she okay? Mama- Mama where's Elsa? I need Elsa, she's gonna' be scared on her own, I need-"

"Elsa's fine, baby, she's okay." Her mother said quickly.

"But where is she?" The child questioned, nearly hysterias. "I want my sister! I wanna' see Elsa!"

"Anna!" Her mother shouted.

The girl stilled.

"Anna, your sister is fine," Her mother snapped. "She's at the resort with your father. Now, _please_ , could you quiet down for _two minutes_? We're _almost_ there."

Anna, scared, confused, and now hurt, quieted instantly.

Her mother paused, then softened. "I'm sorry," She said gently. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just want you to be safe. Right now, a lot of people are mad and Papa and I, and they want to make us all feel sad. But we'll all be safe at the resort. So don't be scared, I'll be with you the whole time."

Her mother twisted in her seat so she could more easily look at the girl. Anna, for the longest time, said nothing. The rocking back and forth of the car was worrying her, but she trusted her mother. She'd be safe at the resort. Elsa would be safe at the resort too.

"I still want my sister," Anna said softly.

Her mother reached back and brushed a patch of Anna's hair behind her ear. The strange patch that was an odd platinum among her normally strawberry blonde locks.

"Alright, here we are," The driver announced, pulling up to the tall gate that served as an entrance to the resort. Anna could see flashing red and blue lights- the police were here too? How much danger were they really involved in? The protesters either retreated or were pulled off the vehicle, as the driver safely rolled down his window and spoke into an intercom. Soon after, the gates began to open.

"I love you, sweetheart," Her mother said after a moments pause.

The car drove through, leaving the angry screams of the rioters behind them. One final message of their hate was left when something suddenly hit the back windshield of the car. Anna looked over her shoulder just in time to see the gates, usually used just for decoration, being closed tight.

She could never have known then how long she would have to wait for them to be reopened.

Anna turned forward, finally unclicked her seat-belt, and crawled into the front seat onto her mother's lap. Something in her belly told her something wasn't right, like she wasn't getting the full story. But folded in the warm embrace of her mother, she could ignore it. She snuggled into her mother's hug, watching the hulking Arendelle Resort come into view in front of them.

"I love you too, Mama."


	3. Chapter 3

_10 Days Before_

"Anna, dear, please pay attention."

Anna was sitting in her father's office chair, in his tiny office room, with her feet tucked underneath her. Her hair was undone and she was snuggled in a fluffy bathrobe over her PJ's. She was staring out the window at the steadily falling rain, listening to the distant thunder in the evening air. It was the 7th of July- a little over a week before the Resort's opening. Anna was hoping the sky would clear before the big day. The event would be no fun under a stormy dark cloud.

The young woman's hand, which had been tapping on the window ledge beside her, was swatted. She jumped in surprise, and turned her sudden attention back to the woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Anna blushed, sitting up in her chair and folding her hands in her lap. The woman shook her head and laughed.

"It's alright," The woman said. Anna was embarrassed to admit she wasn't sure of this woman's name. She'd been appointed by Kai to assist Elsa with the planning, but when the duty was all but handed over to Anna, she began helping the younger girl. As of now, she was sitting across from Anna, only a large wooden desk separating them.

"Anyway," The woman began again. What was her name? Kelsey? Kelly? "Almost everything is in order for the event. The linen truck should be arriving on the ferry tomorrow morning, but the docks are all fairly busy considering how many people are arriving. The ferry wanted clearance to pull into the resort's private dock, but you'd need to sign your permission. Secondly, your final adjustments on your dress are finished; it's hanging in your room if you'd like to try it on. Next, your cousin has finally responded to the invitation, and has asked to bring a plus one . . ."

Anna was zoning out again. She cared, really she did, but she was drowning in details. The day was coming up so quickly, and she just wanted _two minutes_ to enjoy how far they've come. She wanted to sit back and see her success, not just stress about the linens of all things. Anna bobbed her head blindly, stifling a yawn, and let her mind wander.

Everyone- all the news reporters, all the residents of Arendelle- all thought Elsa had to grow up so quickly. When her parents passed, she suddenly had a little sister as a ward, and an entire company weighing on her shoulders- not to mention she had to plan said parents' funerals. Her lawyers tried to lessen the burden, but there was only so much they do. Due to clauses in her inheritance, Elsa couldn't even completely access the legal matters of the resort until the day she turned twenty-one; until then, it would be the bank's responsibility. It was a lot of stress for one girl, and the community took pity on her.

But they overlooked Anna. The teenager. The one in need of caring, but without cares herself. No wards, no worries. They sympathized with the poor thing, of course, but no one seemed to realize how much she was going through. She had issues too. She was alone, and grieving, and no matter how responsible Elsa was for Anna legally, it didn't make up for her absence. _Anna_ was the one who had to release a statement to the press; _Anna_ was the one who attended the funeral.

And Elsa wasn't the only one invested in the company. Maybe Anna wasn't in charge, but the Resort was her _home_ \- she didn't want to see the place fall to ruins. She had a surplus of time on her hands- despite their parents deaths, Elsa was no more motivated to see Anna than she had been- and wanted to put it to good use. Anna made sure the chair lifts ran, and that the summer trails were trimmed. She researched sales and business plans in case the resort ever opened. She took on online junior hospitality course. She painted the lobby all by herself to make it look more modern. Anna did what she could to take care of her Resort.

Time passed, and Anna learned more. She was juggling homeschooling with her own personal interests. She'd learn what she could from her tutor and Gerda and Kai, but at the end of the day, _she_ taught herself what she needed to know. She'd read books on management and read the resort's old reviews. When she got her driver's licence, Anna would drive from the ports where the visiting ships would dock to the resort entrance, timing the distance and where best to place promotional signs, not that Elsa would allow her to actually make any. She worked _hard_ to improve the resort, and she was proud of herself. The resort was her baby, and she was happy with what it was becoming.

Anna graduated from her homeschooled studies four and a half months ahead of schedule, just after her sister's twenty-first birthday. Anna's grades were average, but her hopes were high. With a high school diploma now under her belt, she could feel her world expanding. She'd dedicated so much of her time to the Resort, the opportunity to finally leave it felt kind of daunting. Nonetheless, she applied to a University on the mainland a few months later, days before her own eighteenth birthday.

"So, what do you think?"

Anna snapped back to current time. The woman- Karren?- was staring at her, waiting for her to answer a question she hadn't heard.

"I'm sorry?" Anna asked, apologetically.

The woman gave her a look. "I _said_ ," she emphasised, "do you believe we should begin advertising room rates and availability on the resort website? The weekend dates are available, but we've never talked about what will happen after that. Will the resort open immediately, or will there be time for more costly renovations? Elsa has refused to speak with me yet, and I thought your opinion would be valuable."

Anna just stared at the woman.

Opening the resort. The resort _\- opening_. It was finally _happening_. After years of waiting, of planning, was it finally time? Anna could feel excitement rise in her chest. The resort, day after day, would be open to the public! She'd been waiting so long, and now that it was almost here . . . she could hardly believe it. Anna wasn't sure where Elsa stood on the matter, but she also didn't care right at that moment. She knew what she wanted.

"Yes! Yes, please, put the availability online as soon as you can!" Anna gushed. She could imagine it- the people, the places they'd come from. It was so exciting! Oh, they'd love the skiing in the winter. And the skating! Anna was already trying to come up with ideas for her guests to do in the summer. Guests! Anna was going to have _guests_!

Anna let out a childish giggle, basically bouncing in her seat.

The woman smiled at her excitement. "I can't promise you anything yet," She gathered her things and stood. "Ms. Elsa still has the final say, but I will be sure to pass on your opinion to her. For now just . . . assume this is just for one day."

The woman held out her hand for a handshake. Anna shook her hand with a little more effort that necessary, but the woman still smiled.

"Thank you!" Anna said, standing as the woman turned to leave.

"You're welcome," She said, passing through the office door and closing it behind her.

Now alone, Anna threw her head back and squealed like a little girl. It was finally happening! The resort was going to be open- and even if it _was_ for only one day- it would be worth the wait.

Anna quickly yanked the desk drawer open and pulled her laptop out and onto the desk. Within seconds, she was typing into her web browser. Her fingers were flying over the keys, from A-R-E-N-D-E-L-L- to E. The planning might be almost done, but there was still much to do.

* * *

 **To the last reviewer(s), thanks! For the reviews, I mean! I really appreciate it. (And I know, I don't feel like "naive" is quite the word I was looking for, but I did feel it suited her "closed-off-from-the-world" mindset she's currently in)**

 **I hope you like it, please review/follow, it'd mean the world!  
Bye for now!**


End file.
